An Alternative Ending for Street Wise
by Gisele
Summary: How the episode Street Wise should have ended.


  
**Title**: _An Alternative Ending For "Street Wise"_   
**Author**: Gisele   
**Date**: 05/21/2000   
**Censor**:   
**Distribution**: If you want this fanfic on your web site, let me know first.   
**Feedback**: Appreciated.   
**E-mail**:   
**Disclaimer**:The show _Hunter_ and the characters "Hunter" and "McCall" are the   
financial property of Stephen J. Cannell Productions, the intellectual property of Frank Lupo,   
and the spiritual property of Fred Dryer and Stepfanie Kramer. I mean no infringement;   
no money being made here.   
**Summary**: How the episode _Street Wise_ should have ended.

* * *

_"Hi. How long have you been standing there?" asked McCall._

_ "Not very long." answered Hunter._

_ "I just needed to be alone. Have some time to think about some things."_

_ "I went by the hotel, talking to Alex. Ya see last night I went over there, kind of shot my mouth off. I was a little out of line so I went back and told him so. He loves you very much. Do you love him?"_

_ "Yeah..."_

_ "What are ya gonna do about it?"_

_ "I wanna be with him. It means going off to London. He's been offered a great job there and of course I checked into it for myself. There's an organization there that deals with kids, so I can still be of service. That's important to me. That's part of what this job has been here for me. I mean, this job... wouldn't trade the memories for anything. They're all right here. (pointing to heart) It's just saying good-bye is really hard!"_

_ "Look it. We're too good of friends to say good-bye. What we've had is almost like a marriage so saying good-bye is not like a divorce. It's just that - huh - it makes me feel good to know you've found someone you can share your life with. You should feel good."_

_ "I'm gonna miss you!... We've had some times, huh?"_

_ "Oh yes!"_

_ "I guess if I need to find you I know where I can look." said McCall._

_ "Yep right over there Extension 315. Go ahead. Go to London. Buy a big nice house with lots of closet space. You're gonna need it! Go ahead. Go."_

Dialogue from Hunter's original episode "Street Wise". 

Hunter, with Charlie's help, made up an excuse for not attending McCall's wedding. From him, she got a huge bouquet of flowers with the message: To my best partner. I am happy that you have found happiness. 

And he was really happy for her; she was about to make her dreams come true (family & kids), but he couldn't stand to see her getting married to another man. When he had finally decided to tell Deedee how much he loved her, Alex returned from the past and took her from him. 

"Well, it was better that way," Hunter thought. "She doesn't love me, and if I had told her I do, our friendship would be ruined." 

As a man who didn't dwell on his defeats, Hunter decided to move on. He finally accepted an old invitation to fly to Paris and stay with a friend and his French wife for a couple of weeks. It would be the first time in six years he would stay so much time away from his job and McCall. The job, he would have back, but McCall... 

In France, Hunter tried to relax. His friends, Gregory and Giselle, gave him a warm welcome; they both were very glad to have Hunter as their guest, after years inviting him to no avail. 

As any other tourist, he went sightseeing. After visiting several beautiful places, including, of course, the Eiffel Tower, he got impressed by Paris. But yet he felt blue. Gregory and Giselle noticed that and did all they could in order to light him up. 

After one week in Paris, he already had his routine: every day, in the end of the day, he would go to one of those romantic Parisian cafés. There, sitting at an outside table, he stayed for hours, reading a newspaper and gazing at people at the others tables (a majority of happy couples), people who walked on the street. 

In one of those beautiful spring afternoons, Hunter's routine was a little messed up by an unexpected event. Being absorbed in an interesting article about football, he didn't notice a woman walking by. She stood there, staring at Hunter for a while before calling his name. 

"Hunter... Rick..." said the woman. 

He looked up and saw the woman who called his name: it was Deedee McCall. 

"Hi... How are you, partner?" 

"Deedee..." said Hunter, completely taken aback, and didn't manage to say anything else. 

"I know, it's a big surprise to see me here, huh? Can I join you?" 

"Yeah... Please..." Hunter replied, yet tongue-tied. 

He was looking at her as if she was a hallucination. All the time, he had been thinking about her, dreaming about her and then she was in front of him, in the flesh. 

"I couldn't, Rick. I couldn't marry Alex..." 

McCall's wedding had been called off after Hunter's trip. 

"Charlie told me I would find you here... That your trip wasn't about business... I changed my ticket to London and... here I'm..." 

Hunter could read everything in her eyes; he understood she did love him. 

"How much time did we waste being apart, Deedee? If I knew you love me!" Hunter asked, looking at her with a tender look. 

Tears just rolled down her face. 

"We wasted too much time, Rick. Too much. We both have been so stupid in all these years!" 

"I don't want to be one more second apart from you, Deedee. I love you, I always loved and I always will!" said Hunter, holding her hands. 

"I love you too, Rick!" 

Having the Eiffel Tower behind them, they kissed each other passionately. They were just one more couple among several others who love in Paris. 


End file.
